


Team dinner

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Spencer and Harry [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Harry talk Spencer into inviting the team for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. Hope you enjoy this story this one's going to be a two chaptered story so they're still more to come. I do have a question I'm hoping somebody out there can help me with. I'm a bit confused on the time line for Criminal Minds. In this show what year is it when the show begins? I know that in season 1 episode 4 "Plain Sight" Spencer turns 24. And by my calculations by following his birth year 1981 then in 2005, indeed he would have been turning 24. Does that mean each season correlates with the actual timeline outside of the show? At least year wise?
> 
> I hope this makes sense. And if anybody could help me I would greatly appreciate it.

A few weeks later found Harry and Spencer sitting on the couch in the living room, Teddy had been in bed for about an hour so the two were just relaxing until they felt ready to go to bed themselves. Spencer had only had to go on 5 cases in the last month so has had plenty of time to hang out in be with his boyfriend in the man's son.

"I think you should invite the team over here for dinner." Harry said as he snuggled in closer to his side. "I'm mean Teddy is going to his grandma's for the next two weeks and sure you might have some cases pop up but I think the team would like to meet me better than just-"

Spencer gently put his hand over his Lover's mouth. His team thought Spencer was a chatterbox but there was no comparison to Harry when he got started, the man would go on for hours.

" I'll say something to them tomorrow. What time is Teddy going to Andy's?"

Spencer had met Andromeda Tonks three months after The two had been dating and to be honest at first the woman scared him more than some of the past unsub's Spencer has come face-to-face with.

"Around 3 on Friday." Harry said before stretching and cuddling closer where the two ended up falling asleep.

* * *

The next day.

Emily Prentiss sat at her desk in the BAU office looking over paperwork. Although her mind wasn't on the work she was doing but on a certent black-haired, Emerald eyed young man.

The team hadn't said anything to Reid but after meeting the young man they could see why the victims in the Goyle case had shook in their young genius.

Harry did have a striking physical resemblance to Goyle's victims. And that was one thing that they had never actually figured out about that case. What the man stressor was, but even though nobody asked they all suspected it had something to do with the young green-eyed man.

Emily was pulled from her thoughts as Spencer entered the bullpen with a cup of coffee that he sat on his desk with the now familiar logo of the Marauders Den, Harry's Bakery / Deli on it.

She smiled at Spencer who smiled back and sat down as he started to pull papers from his messenger bag. Setting them on the table he sorted them before pulling off his bag and slipping it under his desk.

The two worked in silence until JJ walked past and told them to go to the Roundtable room. They had just gotten a case.

"New Jersey PD called us in to look at the deaths of for middle aged women and one 13 year old male." JJ said is they looked over the Case Files.

"Wheelz up in 30." Hotch said. As Spencer walked out of the conference room he pulled out his phone and dialed up Harry's number.

" -one cup lemon, two cup eye of newt- hey Spence, what's up?"

Spencer blink as he reached his desk saying into the phone. "You're not really putting newt eyes into one of your baked dishes are you?"

Harry just laughed, "I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I ain't." Spencer smiled.

"Hey we had a case come up." He said as he gathered his go bag and jacket along with his messenger bag and made his way to the elevator.

"I understand, Teddy maybe a little disappointed you weren't here to see him off to his grandmother's."

Spencer climbed into the car in gave Morgan a smile as he put on his seatbelt before returning his attention back to the phone call.

"If I'm not home before he does have him call me or text me. You know if I can answer or respond I will. I love you, see you both soon." Spencer hung up the phone and leaned back and gazed out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The case actually went by pretty fast, it had turned out that their victims had all met their unsub, Josh Emerson, age 33 through an online babysitting ad.

The four women had all been single mothers raising at least one or two kids ranging from 10 to 14. And the unsub saw them as leaving their children with a babysitter probable cause for them being neglectful parents. In his deluded mind made some excuse to 'end the children's suffering' by getting rid of the mothers. The 13 year old male had been one of the children he was supposed to be watching who witnessed him kill his mother and try to fight back resulting in 36 stab wounds that made him bleed out internally.

Spencer side. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Teddy saying how much he loved the little boy.

On the way back to Virginia from New Jersey Spencer brought up what him and Harry had discussed to the team.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Can I have everybody's attention please." He asked.

The first person to turn to him was Morgan who was sitting directly across from him. " What's up Reid"

Spencer looked around at his colleagues, his family.

"Harry and I would like to invite you all to the restaurant for dinner someday this week. He's already said that he would close the den up early so we could have a private dinner there." Spencer said fiddling with his fingers not looking anybody in the eyes. Damn his awkwardness.

"That sounds lovely Spence." JJ said. Spencer smiled as he added to JJ, and Garcia who had come along this time. "Kevin and Will are also invited."

Everybody else agreed and they spent the rest of the flight discussing what date and time.

\---------------------------------

They decided to meet at the Marauders Den Friday night at 6. When the group arrived a couple of them chuckled at the note that was taped to the front door.

Sorry but tonight the Marauders Den is closed for a private family gathering. We will be back open Monday at 5 a.m.

They looked at each other smiling and Morgan went to knock on the door when it was pulled open and the young man they had met,Harry Ushered them in.

"Welcome, welcome. Please feel free to leave your coats up here on the coat racks. The bar is situated to the right of us and across from that is a small sitting area please feel free to take a seat. The restrooms are down that small Hall. I'll be back in a moment." And with that the black haired man walked behind the counter in through a door.

The group heard a chuckle coming from a corner of the room, they turn to see Spencer from a hidden doorway.

"He's been planning this since we got back on Tuesday. Please have a seat." The group followed Spencer over to the Gathering of chairs.

"This is a cute little place." Penelope said as she sat. Spencer smiled. "Thank you, Harry has put a lot of effort into this place."

"Where did he get the idea for the name? The Marauders Den?" Emily asked.

Spencer smiled once more before answering her question. "The name actually has a lot of meaning for Harry. When his father, Godfather and their other friend, his uncle Moony, were in school that was the name of their little group, the Marauders."

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" Morgan asked. "And for that matter," he turned to the others, " did any of you even get an Inkling that are boy genius played for the home team?"

And that right there for the group of profilers confuse them all to hell. Sure they made an effort to not— cough, cough, nearly impossible they were profilers— to profile each other but they still couldn't believe that none of them noticed that the youngest member of their team had a significant other.

Before Spencer got a chance to answer the sound of his Harry's voice broke through the silence that had cloaked the room. "2 years, we've been dating for 2 years Agent Morgan." Harry walked from behind the counter and came over to the group with a plate of little finger foods.

"Dinner will be ready shortly but I figured that you guys might would like a little appetizer before we— Spence have you not offered them a drink?" The man shook his head as he walked back to the bar. "What can I get you guys? I have anything from pop, to whine, to beer."

The group gave their drink orders and they sat watching has Harry expertly filled the drink orders an expertly made it back to the tables without spilling or dropping a drop.

Once the drinks were all passed around Harry took a seat next to Spencer on the loveseat that the caramel haired man had claimed.

"So how did you guys first meet?" Emily asked. As she took a drink of her white wine.

Harry shot a look at Spencer and the team of profilers in the room could tell they were having one of those silent conversations.

After a few minutes Spencer side and turned back to his team that was around the table.

"You guys remember that case back in 08 with the two missing girls in West bune, Texas? The one where when I came into the conference room I said I was at the movies?"

The group nodded and Spencer through another look to Harry who took up the story. "Twice a month I go around to the current local support groups, AA, AAS, ADAOA and NA to serve coffee, hot tea, sandwiches and donuts." Harry placed his hand on top of Spencer's that was laying on top of the table.

"I had been having dreams about that boy who was shot in front of me during that case in Texas." Spencer said. "Which led me to start having cravings for Dilaudid." The group took a deep inhale of that news. "so I had gone to that's support group that night...."

"Welcome everybody." The support group leader said as she stood in front of the gathered police officers, fireman, and other officials.

"Tonight we have a few new faces to our NA family. Please everybody get you a beverage in a treat before we start our meeting. And the refreshments tonight were donated to us by a local restaurant."

The group of Public Service people slowly started to chit chat amongst each other as they enjoyed their beverages.

A few minutes later the meeting got started nobody noticed as the short man with black hair slipped out of the room. Since everybody's eyes were focused on the tall slim young man who had just stepped up in front of the group.

"Hmm, hi. My name is Spencer Reid. And um, this is my first meeting. And I really don't know what I am." Spencer fidgeted from foot to foot. "Um, I had a problem with Dilaudid, but I've been clean now for 10 months. I stopped." Spencer's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out, noticing it was JJ but put it back in his pocket once he ignored the call.

"But I've been struggling for about a month now." His hands clenched in his pockets as he looked just over the heads of the sitting audience. "I guess the proper term for it is craving. There was a case, a case a couple weeks back where a suspect was shot dead in front of me." Spencer's phone buzzed again and he pulled it out and glanced at it. He bit his lip before apologizing to the audience in making his way out of the building.

He had just stepped out into the night air when his name was called, turning back around he was surprised who was calling him. He was even more surprised when the man gave him his sobriety coin and said to give it back to him when he earned his year.

After that found Spencer running even more late to the meeting he knew was probably already underway at the BAU office. But just as he turned the corner to make his way he crashed into something and stumbled, when he had looked at what he had ran into he couldn't help but flush as he saw the handsome stranger currently on the ground. He quickly straightened up and reached out a hand to help them up off the pavement.

"I— I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—." The Stranger— a man, a short man with Raven hair wave Spencer off.

"It's perfectly fine, no harm done, no harm."

"So wait. You bowled him over trying to leave?" Penelope asked. Spencer knotted as he took a bite of his chicken. Halfway through his story Harry had excused himself to go plate up the dinner that they were now currently eating.

"Yep and before he left I slipped a note into his pocket just saying if he ever wanted to talk we could talk." Harry said after swallowing a bite of rice.

"Okay so that's where you first met but when did this relationship start." Once again it was Penelope that asked.

Harry had just opened his mouth to answer when he noticed the look on JJ's face and motioned for her to speak.

JJ had been listening to Spencer's story when her phone rang. She was not happy, not happy in the slightest.

"I'm sorry to have to put a end to our dinner everybody but I just received a phone call saying that they need us in California ASAP."


End file.
